the_xiao_long_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xerxes the Bane
"I don't take joy in doing it, but it-it feels so good to take sould, it's almost as good as sex." ''- Xerxes, telling Miranda about her ability to steal souls Xerxes the Bane is one of the prisoners of Cydonia's prison, and an ally of David Xiao Long. Born into an Amazonian Tribe and raised as a lethal warrior, she completed her training when she drained the souls of five women, but was quickly apprehended by a nearby hunter and sent to Cydonia to be questioned by Miranda Sapphire. Miranda determined she was too dangerous for civilian life and was sent to their prison. Her current cellmate is Noir Void. Character Data File Appearance Xerxes appears as a young woman, but she herself has forgotten her actual age as Amazonians age much slower than an average human or faunus, with long dark brown hair that is braided down her back, golden eyes and pale skin. She has tattoos on her face that are ceremonial markings just beneath her eyes, appearing like slits beneath the eye. Due to her Amazonian heritage, she is much taller than the average person, standing at 7' tall. She wears full red plate armour, minus the helmet, when she is in battle. The armour glows a faint red in the dark. In prison, she wears the default prison uniform, which is a set of a t-shirt and joggers and white socks. Personality Xerxes is very polite when she first meets people, and out of the four prisoners, is the one that talks the most and is the voice of reason. Despite this quality, she wasn't picked at the leader of Team NXHS because of her ruthlessness and temperament, which can be broken, especially by Hecate Smith. She becomes less formal with people she knows better, and gets along with them easier. She shows remorse when she steals the souls of people, stating that she doesn't especially enjoy doing it. However, taking a soul is the most pleasurable thing for her, and is almost like an addictive drug that she has to take. Xerxes was willing to steal the souls of five women she never met to pass a final test by her tribe, and showed little regret after she had done it. Due to being raised in her tribe, she speaks with a distinct accent, all of the "w" sounds she makes are replaced with "v". Before the Story Xerxes was born into a tribe of Amazonian warlords and possessed immense power - both physically and spiritually. Her aura and semblance were awoken during one of her tribe's sacraficial ceremonies, in which the chosen warrior bathes in the blood of those born of the same gender and in the opposite season to the chosen (Xerxes was born in March, which is Spring, so she bathed in the blood of women born in Autumn). Due to her power of Soul Draining, she went to a nearby villahe in order to seek more power, which was one of the trials of her Tribe. When she stayed at a women's hostel, she sensed the strong aura forces they had and drained them. Not long afterwards, Xerxes was caught by a nearby hunter an dsubdued. She was sent to Elysium for psychological testing. During the questioning with Miranda, she determined that Xerxes was too dangerous for civilian life and was sent to prison. The Xiao Long Chronicles Appearances Volume 2: Almost One of a Kind * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Karma Volume 3: Everybody Lies * Cydonia * Black * Daydream * Time * Falls * Half-Life Part 2 * Skyfall Part 2 * Skyfall Part 4 Killed Victims * Currently Unknown Relationships Family * Warlord Leonidas Radon - Fiancéé Allies * Noir Void - Cellmate and Friend * Hecate Smith - Fellow Prisoner and Friend * Sky Breaker - Fellow Prisoner and Friend * David Xiao Long - Friend * Anna Kyle - Friend * Alexander MacFarlane - Friend * Vanessa Hazel - Friend Enemies * Miranda Sapphire - Prison Warden * Lexus Taub (''Deceased) - Prison Warden * Animi Imperio - Fellow Prisoner and attempted Enthraller Trivia * Xerxes was created by another fanfiction author, on the request of the main author to create another OC Team. * Her name is taken from the character from the film 300, and the comic it's based off.